


Trapped By Fate (Or Misfortune)

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Clothed Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: A series of stand alone chapters where Qrow gets stuck and then ends up with more than he expected. Ships will be listed in the titles.Relationships and Characters will be added to the tags as chapters are added.First chapter: Qrow is doing the laundry while the girls are out with friends and gets trapped in the washer.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Getting Dirty (TaiQrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverKitChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitChase/gifts), [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts), [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts), [StoryWeaverKirea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/gifts), [elzierav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzierav/gifts), [evbirb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evbirb/gifts).



> This was born out of a lot of talking and various ideas for how someone could get stuck in a compromising position. I don't expect it to be too long, there are only so many ways someone can get stuck like this of course but so far I have at least four chapters loosely planned.

Qrow grimaced as he leaned into the top loading washing machine to pull out the laundry. He knew why they’d gotten it of course, a huge, sturdy thing that had been able to handle washing all of STRQ’s clothes _and_ combat gear back when they’d first made the purchase, but that didn’t mean he had to like unloading the beast of a machine. At least he could do it though. Raven had only been able to when wearing heels and Summer couldn’t do it at all. He had a feeling Yang and Ruby were going to be the same when they drew up. If they were anything like him and Tai they way they seemed to be, there was going to be a rerun of several teasing arguments going on in the future.

Honestly the only reason he was able to get so many chores done today without interruption was because the girls were at a friends house with Zwei. And with Tai out shopping, Qrow didn’t have to worry about anyone but himself getting hurt by his semblance, which was a huge relief. Of course it also meant Tai wasn’t there to check behind him and make sure he’d gotten everything out of the washer. Narrow shoulders sagged when he glanced inside and noticed one of Ruby’s socks at the bottom. Qrow sighed as he leaned far down to reach it, more than half inside the machine when he faintly heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He barely registered as Tai announced his return while he presumably went to put things away, too focused on trying to fit his body around the agitator to reach the sock.

Once he’d grabbed it he started to stand so that he could throw it in the dryer with the rest of the load and then go help Tai but yelped when he was jerked to a stop by a sharp force around his neck. It took some feeling around for him to realize that his necklace had gotten caught on the agitator when he all but crawled inside to reach the spot of red. Qrow cringed as he tossed the sock over his shoulder in the direction of the dryer, the barely audible sound of it landing on the metal beside him, before carefully feeling along the sturdy metal for the clasp. Ruby had made it for him when she’d first started learning everything she needed to know to _build_ her own weapon instead of only designing it, along with a few other bits of jewelry for him. It had been a sweet gesture and he was loathed to ruin it.

Sadly with the angle he was trapped at, Qrow wasn’t able to properly reach where the clasp should be.

A heavy sigh left him, his whole body sagging in defeat. He would have no choice but to break the chain and explain to a tearful Ruby what had happened or call for Tai to come free him and deal with the endless teasing that would no doubt follow. He knew which was the better choice but that didn’t mean he had to like it or be happy about it at all. Taking a few more resigned moments to accept his fate, Qrow finally gave into the inevitable.

~*~

“Tai!” 

The blond frowned when he heard his name called, setting down the jar he’d been about to put away to go investigate why Qrow was calling him and why his voice had sounded oddly muffled. Echoey. He’d already put the cold things away so there was no rush to get back to the kitchen if Qrow needed help for some reason, a pure blessing as Tai stepped into the laundry room. He swallowed hard, blue eyes tracing over the shapely behind presented before him while Qrow was bent inside the washer. 

“Tai?” The second call of his name snapped him out of his admiration and he stepped fully into the room. 

“I’m here. What’s up?” He stalled a bit in, still taking in the view, but a quick glance didn’t give him much. Besides a single red sock on the dryer instead of in it, Qrow seemed to have everything handled from the dirty clothes sorted into neat piles on the floor for washing to the clean stacks folded and sorted by owner on the table. He did move to toss the sock into the dryer but went back so he could keep looking, even if he felt a bit like a bit of a bastard for taking advantage of the situation. 

“I, uh….” He heard Qrow clear his throat and arched a brow in question even if he couldn’t see it, wondering if this had anything to do with the fact that Qrow was still in the washer for some reason. “My necklace is caught and… Uh…”

“You’re stuck!” Tai chortled as realization set in, walking up to the washer. 

Qrow grumbled, shifting as he felt Tai stop next to him. “Yessssss…” He hissed out, annoyed after just two words because he _knew_ Tai was going to be talking about it for _years_. It was going to be like the skirt story all over again. “I’m stuck. Can you just… reach the clasp for me? Please?”

Tai’s teasing grin faltered slightly. He knew the question was coming but it wasn’t until it was in the air, hanging between them that he realized. With the washer in the corner against the wall and the dryer on the other side, he was going to have to be right up against Qrow and bent over him in order to reach the chain. Taking a heartbeat to brace himself, Tai leaned in, trying to ignore the way he was now pressed right up against Qrow, the soft flesh moulding around him until they fit together perfectly. He wasn’t as successful as he wished he was. Tai swore quietly, not quite able to reach the chain that was just out of reach as it was. 

Qrow clenched his eyes shut as Tai pressed even closer, leaning more of his weight into Qrow while pinning him more firmly against the machine. He tried not to notice the way they were pressed together. Tried not to shiver at the contrast between the cold, hard metal in front of him and the softer, hotter body behind him. He heard Tai clear his throat as burning fingers trailed over the back of his neck, seeking the clasp of the chain so he could be freed. 

“So… Didn’t feel like shifting?” It seemed like a logical way out to Tai but he wasn’t the one with the gift, so maybe there was something he didn’t know about it.

“Would have broken the chain.” 

Like that. “Oh?” 

The fingers grazed through the short hair at the base of his skull, following along the metal hidden there. “Yea. Tried once when a grimm had caught my cape. Completely shredded it. Apparently if it’s caught when I shift the magic rips it apart and if I was going to break it, then I’d just _break it_ , you know?”

“Right.” Tai could see the logic in that. “At least then we’d have a chance of repairing it then.”

“Exactly.” He felt Tai sigh, felt the hand trail around, brushing his jaw along the way.

“I think the necklace got turned around. I can’t find the clasp so it’s probably the part that’s caught.” Tai froze when Qrow groaned, the sound one of absolute surrender though his mind wanted to take it as something else as the vibrations resounded against his chest. He put a bit of space between them so he could think clearly and talk.“I could go ahead and break it if you want. Easier to control the damage for repairs that way.” 

Qrow sighed, thinking it over even if he already knew the answer. He’d hoped to avoid breaking the gift all together but he supposed his semblance wasn’t satisfied with just humiliating him. With a silent oath to make things up to Ruby and an apology for what had to be done, Qrow finally granted his permission. “Yea, break it. Just… be gentle with it? For Ruby’s sake.”

“Yea, of course.” Tai pressed close again, threading his fingers into Qrow’s hair to push it out of the way so he could see the chain better. He noticed a slight hitch in Qrow’s breathing but attributed it to nervousness, turning all his attention to the task at hand in an effort to ignore how close they were. He knew how much this little gift, such a small simple thing, meant to Qrow and he was determined to only break enough for him to get free. 

He could feel every bit of friction from even the smallest shift between them while he tried to get a good grip and it wasn’t doing him any favors. Not with how much shifting they’d been doing. Not with how close they were pressed together. Certainly not with how much he’d wanted to have Qrow in a similar position in the past. Honestly he was surprised he hadn’t had a more obvious reaction yet. Even more so that Qrow either hadn’t noticed or hadn’t said anything about what he _should_ be able to feel by now.

It was only because they were so close, only because the design of the washer amplified sound, that Tai heard it. A tiny, cut off whimper when Tai shifted for a better angle. Just like it was only because they were pressed together, right up against him back to chest while he leaned over him to reach that he felt the way Qrow’s whole body went tense at the sound. Obviously he hadn’t meant for it to be made. Obviously he didn’t mean for it to be heard. But it was and now Tai had a small bit of hope he wasn’t ready to let go of. He froze again, swallowing dryly as one hand hovered over a narrow hip. Slowly, cautiously, he laid his hand down, fingers curling around the sharp bones. “Qrow?”

Qrow bit his lip at the sound of his name, uncertain but hopeful. Asking but not demanding. His mind raced with all the reasons it was a bad idea, all of them fighting vehemently with all the reasons he should do it anyways. Eventually he slammed everything to a halt and brought it down to one single, simple question. Tai was asking him if he wanted this. Did he?

Pale hands braced against the metal as Qrow pushed into the touch, hips tilting up to grind them together in answer, feeling the hardness behind him. “ _Tai_.”

Blue eyes closed as Tai shuddered at the low desperate rasp of his name. He pulled his other hand away from Qrow’s neck as he took a step back, the whine of loss becoming a startled yelp when he grabbed the back of Qrow’s pants and ripped them apart. 

“Hey!” Qrow shivered at the way his too sensitive bare skin was now pressed against the cold metal. The coolness was warming to his body but not quickly enough. Not that he could do much about it with the way things were and there were _far_ more interesting things to give his attention to in any case.

“You needed a new pair anyways. These were getting threadbear.” Tai pried the pale skin open to brush a finger against the pucker hidden there. The rough, choked noise Qrow released made him grin, made him wonder what other kinds of sounds he could draw out of the trapped man. He kept up the teasing touches with one hand while the other dug into his travel pocket.

He pulled a small bottle of sensitive skin hand lotion, grateful to have gotten into the habit of carrying some at all times with two little girls to raise. There was a time, before they were born, when he would have had a small bottle of proper lube with him but this would have to do for now. He supposed Qrow, still active as a huntsman though he stayed close to help out around the house, might have some in his ruined pants but he didn’t feel like stopping to dig through the remains. 

Qrow panted as he felt Tai press one wet finger into him. He didn’t know what the blond was using or where he’d gotten it from but he trusted Tai. Knew the man would never harm him regardless of their (his) awkward position or how they’d gotten to where they were now. He hung his head, letting the side of the washer take his weight as Tai flexed, carefully working him open. A broken moan escaped him when a second finger nudged inside.

Tai groaned quietly at the way Qrow tried to arch back into his fingers, clenching down when he pulled out to carefully start working a third finger in. His free hand slid up Qrow’s spine under his shirt and back down, trying to keep him calm while he spread him. He wanted so, so badly to join them, to know what it was like to finally be inside the raven, but he held back. He wouldn’t risk hurting Qrow, not when he was being trusted with so much. Qrow was in a uniquely vulnerable position right now but instead of demanding to be freed first, he’d offered himself to Tai. 

Tai could be patient enough to make sure he was properly prepped. Qrow wasn’t making it easy with the sounds he was making though. His hand flew to pin Qrow’s hip when the lithe man bucked back with a startled moan. Tai leaned down, pressing a kiss to the arched spine while he sought out the same spot he’d accidentally grazed before.

Qrow’s jaw dropped, more mewls and whimpers pouring out of him as Tai found that little spot and focused all his attention on it. . He tried to squirm but he was held fast by Tai’s hand on his hip and the chain around his neck. He whined when Tai pulled his fingers free, one leg lifting to curl up around Tai’s hip to try to pull him closer. He could _just barely_ hear it as Tai undid his pants, anticipation thrumming through his veins. His breath caught when he felt the first hints of pressure, hands curling into fists as he tried to stay relaxed. He bit his lip when Tai finally breached him, huffing silently at the slow pace while Tai speared him open. He used his curled leg to pull again, one socked foot insistently nudging Tai forward. 

Tai groaned, panting hard when he finally bottomed out. Qrow was so tight around him, his channel rippling as he adjusted to the stretch. Tai shook with restraint as he pulled out slowly, sliding back in with the same care. As much as he wanted this, as hard as it was for him to hold back, he didn’t want to risk hurting Qrow with the position he was still stuck in just because he was careless or eager. The foot behind him pushed harder, a plaintive moan echoing out of the metal below him. Tai closed his eyes, taking a few deep, steadying breaths before he pulled out a little farther and sank in a little harder. 

Qrow braced himself with one arm, the other holding the agitator to keep steady so he could lift his other leg, using both to encourage Tai to go faster, harder. He could feel the hesitation in Tai’s motions and bit his lip harder, resisting the urge to beg. He felt Tai sink deep, wonderfully deep, and then grind, both letting out a shaky moan. A harsh noise broke free from him when Tai found what he was looking for, his legs tightening as much as they could from the angle he was at. Noises poured out of him that he wouldn’t dare to name, his pride wounded enough as it was. He felt the minute shift in Tai’s thrusts, felt it when Tai surrendered to his silent demands, slamming into that spot repeatedly. He rocked with each thrust despite the tight hold on his hips.

Tai growled as Qrow tightened around him each time he slammed in, trying not to lose himself to the feel of it so he would be able to tell if he hurt Qrow. It was difficult though, so difficult, with the way that Qrow was pulling him in, heels digging into his back. He wasn’t going to last long, which all things considered was probably a blessing right now, but he was determined to take care of Qrow first.

It wasn’t going to take long for Qrow either if the way he kept tightening, the pitch of his noises, was any indication. The scream of his name when Qrow finally came was beautiful and coupled with the way he clamped down was more than enough to tip Tai over the edge with him. They stayed that way while their hearts slowed and their breathing steadied. When both were calm again, Tai stepped back and snatched a clean cloth to wipe them both down with, dropping it onto the appropriate pile when he was done.

Tai had been getting ready to _actually_ get Qrow free when he heard a chuckle and turned to see Qrow standing already. “Looks like you knocked the chain loose.” He smirked, lifting the chain to look for damage. He dropped it back down to level Tai with an unamused look. “You still owe me new pants though.”

Qrow made a small surprised noise when Tai pulled him in for a kiss with a small laugh. “You can borrow a pair of mine and use a belt until we get some. You won’t have them on long anyways.” Tai leaned close to nip at Qrow’s ear, enjoying the little shiver he got for it. “I want to see your face when you scream my name and we have _hours_ until the girls get home.”

Qrow flushed, words like idiot and sap on the tip of his tongue. Neither fell free though as he huffed and pulled Tai in for another kiss instead.


	2. Getting Heated (Clover/Qrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded at an outpost, Qrow tries to fix the heating while Clover gathers supplies. Too bad the circuits were wedged in the walls. At least Clover is there to help.

Qrow grit his teeth as he carefully used the hand tool to fuse the two wires together, the fire dust inside lighting up the tight space even as all the power was diverted to the tip. He and Clover would be fine as it was but they’d be even better if Qrow could make the few minor repairs they needed to get the heat going in the small outpost. The blizzard had hit sooner than expected and they typically lasted days which meant they were going to be out here for a while. Unfortunately the circuits he needed to reach were inside the wall _below_ the access hatch, which meant he was now bent over inside the confined space and wedged between the walls while he worked. To make things even more awkward, because apparently his semblance decided this wasn’t enough, the wires and circuits were _just_ low enough that he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach them.

Thankfully Clover wasn’t in the room to witness his struggles. The Captain, far too thick to fit inside the confined space and not inclined to making repairs mechanical or electronic as much as Qrow was anyways, had gone to scout the rest of the outpost for supplies while they waited out the snow storm. He was hoping that with Clover doing the searching, he’d be able to find enough food and water along with blankets that they would be comfortable for however long they were stranded. Especially if he could get the heating and other systems going. It was just a matter of making all the connections.

~*~

Clover blew out a breath as he set the last of the supplies he’d gathered down in the room. It was likely meant to be a large common room for the post but with everything stripped, he was turning it into a camping room for the two of them. He’d managed to locate the vents to close the ones they wouldn’t need, directing all the heat to the rooms they would be using. He’d closed what doors he could to help keep things confined to the same space, the large room, the smaller one Qrow was working in, the bathroom and the kitchen. There were no perishables of course but there were a few emergency rations left and the water still worked. With the blankets and pillows he’d pulled together they should be able to make a decent place to sleep. 

Everything would be fine.

He’d even managed to send a message out to Atlas on the hard wire lines that were underground and gotten one back saying that a land drone was sent out with additional supplies. Whether or not it would reach them was a whole other question but it was something to keep an eye out for and it would make things even better. Besides, this meant he would get to spend days, if not a week or more, just spending time with Qrow. They’d have to come up with a few new games to play, their usual card game would get boring after a while, but he was sure they could come up with something. Though he knew how he _wanted_ to pass the time with the hunter. He just hadn’t been able to tell yet if that’s how Qrow would want to pass their time together, though maybe this storm would give him the opportunity to finally find out.

Clover stepped into the smaller side room that would likely be used as their bedroom to tell Qrow the good news but pulled up short. Long legs in dark fabric lead up to disappear behind the tail of the red cape. It was such a crime that the cloth hid the sight from him so he couldn’t properly enjoy it. He cleared his throat, going to lean against the wall next to Qrow. “Good news is the message got through and we might get more stuff sent to us.”

“Any idea how long it might take to get here?” Qrow’s voice was slightly strained and Clover realized why when he glanced down and saw Qrow on his toes. 

“Could be a few hours, could be tomorrow.” Clover heard Qrow grunt in acknowledgement before there was a shift and a little wiggle that he enjoyed watching, though Qrow shimmied only enough to reach whatever he needed to.

He waited while Qrow kept working, not wanting to disturb him and break his concentration. Qrow might not think he had any control over his semblance but he’s noticed that things tended to go wrong around the man when he was upset, angry or startled. The last thing he wanted was for things to go wrong while Qrow was into a wall working with wires and electrics. 

“Done!” Qrow’s voice echoed out of the wall at the same time the hum of machinery kicked up, making Clover smile. It was good to hear him sound so triumphant and confident. Clover was already planning what to say when Qrow emerged, the challenge of a card game with the insinuation that Qrow might actually win on the tip of his tongue but Qrow didn’t. He shifted and squirmed but stayed in the wall. 

Clover frowned when he heard a curse from the wall stepping forward to be closer if his help was needed. Qrow felt his partner stop next to him, the heat from his body warming Qrow’s leg. With a low growl he shifted again, hoping futility that he would be able to fix it himself. 

“Qrow?”

“I’m wedged in and I don’t have the leverage to get out…” Qrow sighed. Of course there would be a trade off for having been able to fix it all without burning or electrocuting himself. He supposed being humiliated was better than being injured. At least it was with Clover, who was less likely to give him shit about it. Unfortunately it meant he’d have to ask the younger man for help to get out just because he wasn’t sure he could fly out if he shifted and even if Clover was willing to pick him up, he hadn’t yet told Clover that he could shift. And he wasn't sure he was ready to share that secret just yet. “Can you… lift me out?”

“Of course. Hold still.” Clover swallowed as he reached forward trying to grab Qrow by the hips to lift him out. He had to move around behind Qrow to try to lift him and bit his lip when he couldn’t quite manage. “Hang on. Gotta change my grip.”

Qrow flushed when he felt the heat of Clover’s hands on his hips, pressing his thighs together as the warmth spread through him. Now was neither the time or the place, though his hormones hardly cared. He bit his lip hard when Clover’s hand slid below to cover the space between his hips, the other covering the small of his back. He felt himself lift a few inches before Clover’s grip slipped and he dropped back to his feet. The warmth bloomed into a heat at how easily he’d been picked up, even if the grip was wrong to hold him.

“I… I’m gonna have to…” Clover cleared his throat, attempting to think of a way to convey that with the way Qrow was folding in half to fit in the hatch, he was going to have to either grab Qrow by the thighs and straighten him out to pull up or… He was going to have to lower his grip to lift up. He had nothing against it of course but he’d like to give Qrow the option first. 

“Oh…” Qrow’s legs clenched down, feet trying to curl up at the idea of Clover’s hands on him. He breathed deep, trying to get his body under control so he could answer. “Uh, just. Do whichever will be easier for you.”

“Okay.” Between the two, moving lower would actually be easier but Clover still paused before he placed his hands, one covering the soft flesh hidden under the cape and black pants, the other carefully cupping the sensitive mound in front. Clover hesitated, thinking that it felt firmer than he expected, but didn’t fully register until he started to lift and put pressure on it, his other hand helping keep Qrow steady as he lifted. 

He drew in a sharp breath at the moan, feeling the other man harden even more. He let it out slowly, fingers flexing to draw out a sweet little whimper. He closed his eyes, trying to decide if he should go one pretending like he didn’t know what Qrow was going through or if he should act on what was obviously simmering between them. He acted on it, just a little, running his thumb up to nudge at Qrow’s belt in silent question. 

Qrow felt the change in Clover’s grib, felt the trail and shivered, whining when Clover didn’t do anything more. That teasing thumb brushed over him, shifting his belt buckle but not making any move to take it off of him. He squirmed, shifting around to press into both hands as much he could but Clover still refused to do anything more than play with him. “Clover! Please!”

The Captain smiled, moving back behind Qrow to undo his pants and slide them down his thighs. He ran his hands over the exposed skin, massaging the globes for a moment before he reached into a pocket to grab a small travel bottle of lube. He’d never been more grateful for his tendency to bring it on long trips like this where the possibility of being stranded was always present. Even if the air around them was warming thanks to Qrow’s work, he still made sure to heat the substance before running wet fingers over tender skin. 

Qrow shivered, biting his lip in anticipation. He’d been wanting this for a while now, since Clover had looked at him over a crate in a transport truck and seen him for who he was under all the bullshit he threw at people. It had set a feeling buzzing through him that he didn’t have a name for and he’d felt it every time teal eyes had looked at him since. Part of him wished he could see Clover’s eyes while a finger pushed into him, so he could feel it again while they did this, but the rest of him was too impatient, _needing_ Clover in him as soon as possible. 

Clover held Qrow’s hips steady with one hand while he worked him open, marveling at how nice he felt under his hands. Qrow wasn’t much shorter than him, only a few inches, but he was so much thinner. He was quick but careful as he worked a second finger in, spreading Qrow open so he could fit a third finger in. Qrow moaned while Clover worked, fingers flexing as he spread and searched. The reaction he got when he found Qrow’s sweet spot was visceral, the trapped man jerking back into his fingers as much as he could with a loud moan. He pinned Qrow’s his down to the wall, grinning as he worked over that spot, watching the man squirm while he whimpered and whined.

“Fuck!” Qrow banged his palms against the wall, panting hard as Clover kept working. He mewled, pushing back again and fighting against the hand pinning him. “Clover! Stop teasing!”

With a quiet chuckle, Clover released Qrow’s hip to free himself, savoring the way Qrow chased his hand when he pulled his fingers free. Qrow shifted in the wall, hands clenching while he tilted his hips, waiting while Clover slicked himself up. The first press against his rim had his breath freezing, a slight tremble going through his body as Clover breached him, slowly pressing into him with steady determination. He hung, letting the wall take his weight when he felt Clover press all the way in. Qrow quaked, clawing at the metal as Clover did a slow grind until he found what he wanted. 

He pulled back, both hands holding tight to Qrow’s hips so he didn’t hurt him by banging his head or putting too much force on the hatch edge. Once his grip was firm and he knew his angle, Clover thrust back in, feeling the spasm as Qrow clenched down when he sank deep. He didn’t hesitate to do it again, relishing in the sounds that echoed through the walls around them, Qrow’s voice captured and amplified by the metal he was still trapped inside. It was _almost_ perfect and Clover swore when they were done, he’d make it perfect the next time, with Qrow under him on his back so he could see his face. 

For now, he’d have to make due with the way Qrow kept pushing back into him. The way his voice carried so beautiful around them. The way he kept clenching down everytime Clover hit deep. It was enough, certainly enough to send him careening toward the precipice of pleasure. Qrow’s was tight around him, tightening with each thrust, and Clover slammed in harder, groaning when Qrow clamped down, screaming as he came. Clover threw his head back with a growl, switching to short, hard strikes as he neared his own completion. Qrow was trembling around him, against him and he stayed deep when he finally reached his release, resting his forehead against the wall while he caught his breath. 

After a moment, Clover pulled back, tugging the bandanna off of his arm to clean up Qrow a bit before pulling his pants back up. Once they were both a little more presentable, he went back to lifting Qrow out, swallowing hard and breathing deeply at the small, soft noises Qrow made when he touched him to pick him up. He carefully eased the other out of the hatch, keeping an arm around his waist once he was upright because Qrow swayed slightly, probably due to all the blood being in his head for so long, though Clover would have liked to think he had contributed some to Qrow’s unsteadiness. He led the man to the other room, easing him down onto some of the blankets that he’d piled earlier before he checked his scroll, noticing that the drone had arrived. 

He pressed a kiss to Qrow’s temple before going to get the rest of the supplies. He’d let Qrow rest while he set everything up and then maybe, once things were done and Qrow had recovered, they’d get another round so he could see Qrow properly this time.


End file.
